Wires and cables such as wire or fiber optic telephone lines, data cables, and power cables, to name a few, which extend along exposed surfaces of exterior or interior panels, walls, ceilings, floors of structures located in residential, commercial and industrial environments, electrical cabinets, and panels for equipment, are typically contained in various types of enclosures. These enclosures manage, mechanically protect and in some applications shield the wires from electromagnetic radiation.
One desirable method for enclosing wires and/or cables (collectively referred to hereinafter as “wire” or “wires”) is to use molded or extruded plastic enclosure systems such as raceways and ducts. These enclosure systems typically include multiple elongated enclosure sections that are joined by connectors of various configurations, such as inside connectors, outside connectors, 90-degree-turn connectors, straight connectors and tee connectors. The connectors enable the elongated enclosure sections to be routed in various directions, e.g. around corners, etc., thus, adapting the enclosure system to a particular installation. Such enclosure systems provide good mechanical protection for the wires, are relatively inexpensive, and low in weight.
One problem associated with these enclosure systems concerns the connectors that are used for connecting elongated enclosure sections. More specifically, the variously configured connectors undesirably increase the cost of the enclosure system. Additionally, some installations may require the enclosure sections to be connected in a manner, which can not be accommodated by any of the existing connector designs.
Accordingly, a connector, for connecting wire enclosure sections of wire enclosure systems, is needed that can be universally adjusted to adapt the wire enclosure systems to most installations.